


Chapter 1: Being Human is A Crime

by RainbowHeart



Series: Moon Childe [1]
Category: Alien Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHeart/pseuds/RainbowHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fierceful alien spieces are at war, on earth! Once one stumbles into the house of Amelia Aura, things change, for everyone, for the worse. Amelia is soon being chased by the hexapoda(insect) and arachnida class, along with reptilia family of the Jusnor race, as the canine, feline, and aves(birds) of the Rakian race attempt to protect her. Amelia and her friends accidently became  part of something that no human was ever met to see, or even be apart of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: Being Human is A Crime

When Amelia finally began opening her eyes, her vision was blurry and muffed voices were distinguishably close to her motionless body, which cried out in pain when she tried to move her legs or her lower stomach. She couldn’t understand what the voices were saying, but she was able to see a few dark blobs within her line of sight. It took her mind a few seconds to remember what had happened right before she passed out, and as she remembered, she hopped up and scrambled to get on her feet onto the floor. The dark blobs backed away and began directing their discussion at her; which did no good considering she couldn’t hear them very clearly. Once her feet landed on the ground, she backed herself into a chillingly frozen wall and used one hand to hold her head and the other to block or move anything in front of her out of the way.

Her hearing was recovering faster than her vision, but that was because she was forcing her eyes shut and to relearn how to comprehend the English language. The sight of light on her eyes gave her head a pounding headache, the voices were causing her ears a painfully prickle, and the freezing wall was giving her the chills. As she backed away from the voices, the soon became more clear and she was finally able to comprehend some of the words.

“…attacked… your friends… safe now…” was all she could positively identify. Amelia shook her head and took a step to the left, just to crash into a small side table; the random items on the table fell to the floor next to Amelia. She was on her knees and slowly opening her eyes to see a pair of strange boots in front of her.

“Calm down, you’re okay now.” Amelia finally lifted her head up, just to be greeted by another alien. She jolted her head back into the steel wall, causing her greater pain as her mind reawakened.

“Shit-” she muttered as her held the back of her head with both hands. She bit her tongue so she wouldn’t be able to mutter any other swear words, because her mind was coming up with quite a few. She opened one eye to see the alien, this one furry, back away a little, but wasn’t preparing himself with a weapon. Through grinned teeth and a harsh, choked up voice, she said, “What do you want? Stay back”

The alien, slowly becoming clearer to Amelia sight as time went by, glanced toward another alien, this one standing at the foot of the bed Amelia had just jumped off. The auburn colored furred alien shook its head and sighed loud enough her to hear it.

“Great going, Neston. Your hideous face scared her.” The farther alien chuckled as he spoke.

“Shut the hell up, she just woke up after getting the shit kicked out of her, I think I would be on the defensive as soon as I woke up.” As the foreign creatures began bickering at one another about stuff Amelia wasn’t sure off, she suddenly remembered her neck injection sight. She straightened her neck and felt for the small scab that she was expecting to find; instead, she felt a larger, smooth-like area of a scab. She couldn’t understand what was on her neck or even where she was at.

Amelia’s sight was nearly back to normal when she noticed that one of the items that fell from the table was her phone. It was in “sleep mode,” so she used the black screen as a mirror to see her neck. When she did, she couldn’t believe what was covering about a quarter or her neck; a thin, silvery piece of metal. She tried to pick it off, but it was infused with her skin and as she scratched the metal, she actually felt her nails digging into her skin.

“Careful,” the auburn alien said to her, slightly raising one hand, in an attempt to bring her hand down from her neck, but he didn’t actually touch her. “That’s a high concentration of globitobe incusous. You’re lucky it didn’t kill you, considering it penetrated your trachea and esophagus.”

“What the hell is that?” Before the furry alien could elaborate, Amelia suddenly realized that these were aliens, and they have given her no reason to trust them; so she didn’t.

Amelia stood up quickly, causing her head to become dizzy, as she stumbled away from the alien. She was uttering threats to them as she tried to assist her, waving them back with her arm.

“What are you doing?” One of them asked.

“We’re not the enemy, we actual saved you and your friends!” The other called the second muscular voice.

“How do I know that?” Amelia spun her head and poped her neck to face the nearest alien with a dirty glare. “How can I trust you?”

“Would you like to see your friends?” The auburn one asked. Despite her weariness, she nodded.

They led her out of a hospital looking room into a wide hallway that had dirt walls and a rocky floor, compared to the first ground she landed on. The ceiling was plated with a hard steel-looking material with lights installed, leading people into the maze-like cave. Her vision came back to her as they carefully turned a corner that was close to the first room; the auburn alien had pointy dog ears near the top of his head, a long snout, and a fluffy tail that trailed behind him. The second alien was also dog-like, but had his brown ears flap down a little with a thin tail wagging behind him.

Suddenly, Amelia stopped and stood still, and the two aliens turned around and faced her. “What exactly is going on here? Why was I attacked, and why am I here now?”

“We can’t say why they targeted you or your friends, that’s why we were hoping you could shed some light on the situation.” replied the auburn one. Amelia studied them carefully, looking for any signs of trickery or if they were lying; which provided to be difficult because they were a completely different species.

“All I know is that I was home alone and a few hours later, some lizard guy is terrorizing my house, breaking stuff and muttering something about finding something, and then he randomly attacks me.”

The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders a little. “That’s strange, even for them.” They both shook their heads and continued to walk down the hallway. While bitting her lip and hiding her fearfulness, Amelia followed them, hoping to see her best friends safe and sound.

They reached a metal-plated door with a grid pad next to it on the wall. The brown dog pushed what looked like a random combination of bottons, but regardless, the door slid open. Inside, Amelia saw James and Madeline laying on two beds, like her's, still unconscious. She ran inside and stood in between them, placing a hand on each of them. Allowing Amelia to have her space with her friends, they entered the room, but stayed in the corner in the far side of the room. After a few silent moments within the hospital wing, Amelia exhaled a long breath. She noticed that on their necks, was little metal devices that covered a small portion of their neck. As she approached Madeline's neck, with her hand, the two aliens in the corner stopped her.

"Dont," she looked as the auburn stepped towards her. "We aren't sure what those things are, so don't touch it. It could very well kill them."

"Or, lead Moric right to us." the other hissed at the auburn one.

"Oh, don't start again, Borran." he glared back at the one still in the corner.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious."

"That isn't required; you're going to freak her out again!"

"Those might as well be tracking devices implanted in their necks, like you said, we haven't a clue what they are."

"Would you just stop?! Or are you having trouble listening again?"

Amelia watched in disbelief that these aliens were actually fighting over her and her friends, in front of their faces; even if two thrids of them were unconscious. In silence, she observed them spit insults back at each other, much like humans do; which gave her a new feeling for them, considering they were actting like her own species. A few more insults flew in the air before Amelia decided that the best thing she could do right now was end their argument, which could end in any way.

"ANYWAYS," Amelia shouted at them, as their que to shut up, "how long have I been out?"

The two aliens glared at each other, as if calling a quick truce, to attend to Amelia. "Well, it's been about eight hours since we found you and your friends getting your asses kicked by Ses, and he's ruteless to humans. It's a surprise any of you made it alive, with only getting knocked out." Borann explained as he stratched one of his dog ears with his furry hand.

"Yeah, to Ses, being a human is a crime, especially if you get in his way."

"So, you guys must have really pissed him off considering he pulled a weapon out and actually used it against you."

"I feel honored." Amelia said with a snutty tone. "Whatever is in my neck, or their's, I want it out"

The aliens exchanged looks and sighed together. "We can't get it out, unless you want to die."

"So, these things are keeping us alive?"

"That's what our medics said after carefully examining them."

"That fills me with so much joy," Amelia said again, in a sarcasic tone, "to know that I did nothing wrong yet, some random ass alien decided to come into my house and pratically screw me over, along with my friends. What a great way to start off my new life without my da-" She suddenly stopped; she realized that at least eight hours had passed and that her mother was surely pissed off now. Amelia tilted her head back and began swearing under her breath.

"What's with you?" Borann asked, showing obvious signs that he wasn't very fond of humans either.

"Might as well take out this damn device out of my neck, my mother will burn me alive that I left our new house with everything unlocked and open for anyone to walk into."

"Tell her the truth," Neston said, which Ameila wasn't sure if he was being a smart-ass or not. "If we leave the device in your neck, she'll have to believe you."

"Not likely," Surprisingly, Borann changed his tone enough to seem have a less bias opinion, "No human knows of our existence, it'll just seem like she made it up."

Neston glanced back towards Borann, with a look like, "did-you-really-just-have-to-be-a-put-down?"

"So, I guess my only hope is to make up a lie and try to cover my tracks." Amelia sighed and took a few seconds to look at both of her friends' moveless bodies; besides their chests heaving up and down slightly. She noticed that the device implanted in their neck were positioned differently from where her's was. Madeline's was on her right side of her neck while James' was right about his laryngeal prominence; or his adam's apple. The colors were different too; her's was silver, from what she saw in the reflection of her powered off phone, Madeline's was a light lavendar while James' was a dark teal. On her friends' neck, the entry point was small with thin-like branches reached down into their skin. Amelia studied these, while the two aliens began discussing what to do with the human. She ignored them so she couls focus on how to tell her family what had happened, if she would tell the truth. Hopefully, she won't have to.

Without realizing how bad Neston and Borann were argueing about Ameila, she glanced over to silently watch the two start raisng their voices at one another. They even resorted to their native language so Amelia wouldn't understand what they were yelling about. However, they forgot about their strong body language, which Amelia knew very well. She watched the two narrow their eyes, bare teeth, and wave their arms everywhere; yet Amelia somehow knew excatly what was going on.

After a while, the door opened, and a thrid alien appeared, a light colored cat with tiger-like stripes around its head and exposed areas of its body. It wore the same type of outfit that Borann and Neston had on, whom didnt realize that someone else had entered the room. The cat walked over to the argueing aliens and shouted something at them, which caused them to become silent. Boht of the male aliens glared at each other, and never took their eyes off of the other. The cat passed a hand on each of their chests and began speaking English; promtply telling Amelia that she was allowed to understand what it was saying.

"What did Wincht tell you two about dealing with human affairs?" Amelia straightened up at the mention of her. She then realized that the new alien was a female, with a steady, strong, booming voice.

Neston and Borann continued to glare at each other, until Borann muttered something in the alien language and stormed through the door. The female cat held Neston back from following him and probably fighting him.

"I said to stop it!" she hissed at him. "Nevermind what he said."

"He loves pissing me off, especially using his name!" Amelia pretented to not be interested as she calmed him down.

Leaving Neston alone, the cat walked over to Amelia and extened both of her hands, similar to a two handed handshake. "Hello, I'm Mirra. How are you feeling?"

Slightly confused about what to do about her hands, she gave a weak smile and said, "I'm Amelia. And I fine." She grabbed one hand and gave a limb handshake.

Mirra looked confused and allowed her unocciped hand fall by her side. "So, this is how you shake hands? With just one hand?"

"Yeah, it is in the American culture."

"But say I wanted to distract you with shaking hands, and pull a gun out with my free hand?"

Amelia was shocked by the random question; so all she did was release her hand from Mirra's and shrugged her shoulders. She looked displeased that Amelia couldn't give an answer, but decided to change the subject, noticing that Amelia was uncomfortable about answering questions.

"So, what are the name of them?" Mirra nodded her finely groomed head toward the unconscious humans.

"That's James," Amelia pointed out each of them, "And that's Madeline."

"Oh, that's why those names kept coming up in your brain waves, you were worried about them..." Mirra uttered under her breath, but Amelia heard it. "Makes sense."

Amelia wasn't sure of what to do now that Borann stormed out and Neston was like a ticking time bomb about to explode. Just then, the door slid open again, with another new alien in the threshold. This one was obviously older, more expericned, and well-honored considering all the medals he wore on his uniform. A white cord hung form his right shoulder that wrapped under his arm and a wheel cap with two holes for his ears poke out was on top of his head. Dark, short brown hair was neatly combed with his beady eyes covered by the wheel cap. Suddenly, Mirra and Neston stood straight up and placed their hand on their opposing shoulders; cross thier chests. Their feet clicked together as they got serious and stared blankly in front of them. This immediateky reminded Amelia of military personel showing respect to their higher-ranking officers.

The tall dog walked over and stopped in front of Mirra, he galnced at her for only a second and she quickly moved out of his way, next to Amelia. She was nervous and wasn't sure what was going to happen to her next, so she just gave him a look; she tryed looking unafraid, but it didn't work. A grin formed around his long snout and he chuckled a little at the Amelia's eyes, which held a great deal of fear. Mirra and Neston remained silent as he faced Amelia again and held out both hands; the same way that Mirra had done it.

"Humans only use one hand," Mirra interrupted quickly, before Amelia could correct him.

With a slight glance at Mirra, the new alien put one hand down as Amelia grabbed the other. "So, what happened to you three?" he said with a deep, calming voice. Amelia was a little taken back from how soothing it was.

Amelia released his hand, but before she could answer, Neston, from the other side of the room, interrupted her. "Admiral, they were attacked by Moric's spy-"

"That part is obvious," he turned and faced Neston, who suddenly became ashamed for speaking up. "I want to hear all of the details from our only conscious witness." With a quick glare at him, the admiral gave some type of wanring with his eyes, that Amelia could not see. Then, he faced her again, suddenly with a blank, yet understanding face. "So, what happened? And I want the honest answer." Amelia opened her mouth slightly, ready to tell her story, but he interrupted her, "I don't care if you three were eatting that one plant, which causes halluciantions, I want to know everything."

"You don't eat weed, you smoke it,and it doesn't cause hallucinations...." Amelia muttered just loud enough for the newcomer to hear. But as she said that, she realized that he was becoming annoyed, so she began to go into specific details about what had occured the previous night. After a long while of her just retelling her story, he began questioning her about what the other alien looked like, how he actted, what mostly what he was looking for. He was nailing her hard on her story; everything was suspcious to him, almost like he already didn't trust her. With Mirra and Neston still standing, the admiral was finally satisfied with her and paced back and forth a few times, before coming up with an idea.

He went over to Neston and grabbed his hands off of his shoulders and allowed them to fall freely. "Take her back to her house,"

Neston looked surprised and attempted to protest, but the admiral hushed him. "She truely doesn't know anything, so, leave it as that. But," he fished in his pocket for a moment and pulled something out and handed it to Neston. "Give this to her, just in case they decide to come back." Recluntly, Neston grabbed the small object and nodded his head at the admiral. He then stepped around him and took Amelia by the arm and pulled her out into the hallway with rocks for the walls.


End file.
